


他不准我哭

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BG only, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 同名歌曲from邓丽欣
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	他不准我哭

六月梅雨天，立香带着一身湿气推开了库丘林家的门，伞上的水汇聚到一点，晕开一片水渍。库丘林叼着烟从房间走出来，对于她的到来丝毫不感到意外，只是靠在墙上问她怎么了。

“稍微想起了些事，有些难受。”

的确，已经是多愁善感的年纪了。库丘林想了想，问她要不要喝酒。她摇摇头，说天气如此，不想喝。

最后只拿了一杯热茶，她坐在沙发上捧着茶杯暖着手，小口小口地抿着。电视里播着新闻，说起天气，接连不断的雨。她盯着茶杯里面的茶梗：“本来还想出去玩呢。”

“这种季节还是老老实实逛逛商场什么的吧，快夏天了，难道不应该去买套新的泳装然后再去海滩玩吗？”

她瘫在沙发上笑了笑：“现在哪有想得那么长远。”

窗外的雨“滴答”作响，库丘林远远地坐在餐桌上看书，电视已经开始播送晚间电视剧，他走到沙发边上，看到立香蜷成一团的睡容，无奈地咧了咧嘴，给她盖了条被子，哄孩子一样拍了拍她的身子，看她平稳地一呼一吸，伴随着雨声，时间拉得很长。

打开冰箱才想起今天没去超市买菜，她迷迷糊糊地醒来，库丘林把她带去自己去开的小餐馆，老板看着他身后有些拘谨的还穿着校服的小姑娘，只是用暧昧的眼神看了他一眼，换来库丘林的轻咳。

两个人坐在角落里，桌子上摆着蜡烛，听不到别人的说话声，就连推门的风铃声也小得可怜。库丘林用菜单半掩着脸，看着她认真挑菜的样子，点完菜后库丘林才慢悠悠地问道：“发生了什么。”

立香拿起了蜡烛，盯着跳动的火苗好一会儿才开口。

“今天，他跟我说分手了。”

库丘林拿打火机的动作一顿，最后还是点上了烟。

“这样啊。那多吃点，没那么难过。”

“什么啦！吃那么多会胖的啦！而且吃多点和心情不好有什么联系啦！”

库丘林大笑：“嗯，牙尖嘴利，本来还担心你是不是太难过了。”

“稍微有一点。”她单手撑着半边脸，“毕竟也有四个月了……很突然，但是我也没有特别想挽回的想法，真奇怪。”

库丘林还想问什么，菜送上来了，两个人安静地吃完饭，结账时立香抢下了他的信用卡，说自己出去打工有钱了，这顿饭她来请。

他笑了，也由着她。

回去的路上两个人一人一把伞，一前一后地走着。立香在前头走得很慢，他跟在后面也婆婆妈妈起来。

“有时候我会想，分手是我的问题吧。”

“你不是被分手的那个吗？哪里来那么多奇奇怪怪的想法？”

“不是啦，库丘林，”她转过身看着他，“我好像，其实，没有他喜欢我一样同等地喜欢他吧。”

“他是真的很喜欢我，我知道的，不然我也不会答应他，”她像是想起什么美好的事一样笑了笑，“但是，那之后，我好像再也不能好好地喜欢谁了。”

“我有努力过，去喜欢他，但还是，没有那么喜欢。我觉得我好像做错什么了，我是不是伤害到别人了？”

库丘林没有回答。

“总觉得人真的好残酷啊，明明抱着感情去投入，祈求对方也能有所回应，结果总是不是自己想象的那样。”

立香说完这句话转身继续往前走了。

“你不是有很多人追吗？”库丘林问道，“要不要试一下新的恋情？”

“不要，我不想谈恋爱了。起码这段时间我不想谈恋爱。”她的声音低了下去，“这样伤害别人我觉得不好，我没办法回应他们。”

库丘林在她身后笑了笑：“最近在打工？”

“嗯，在书店那边，有一段时间了。”

“感觉怎样？”

“稍微充实了点，最近我有好好用功读书，好好去社团活动，好好打工，然后好好地做自己的事，现在这么一看觉得真不可思议。”

“这不是挺好的吗？”库丘林走到她身旁，“那就继续这样下去，直到遇到你喜欢的那个不就好了。”

“你也要慢慢长大了啊，立香。”

很久之后立香才嗯了一声，两个人站在红灯前面，马路上过了很久才晃过一部车，车轮带起水花声，库丘林将她拉后几步，车速很慢，“吱吱呀呀”地碾过水，这规避的几步变得不打紧，过了很久，红灯仍未变绿。

“要是不放心，就把那个男人带过来，我帮你看。”

立香扑哧一声笑了：“好啊，说好了啊。”

“看男人的话，我还是有信心的，不像你，”库丘林看了她一眼，“还是个小孩。”

“才不是呢！”

“不过这次没有哭，进步了。”

“……嗯。”

绿灯亮了。

她说的“那之后”，两个人都心知肚明的。

那时候临近平安夜，她叩开他的门，本来好好的一个人，开门看到他的一瞬间眼泪簌簌地流了下来，他握着她的手腕问怎么回事，她越哭越厉害，哭到喘不过气，久久说不出话。

“库丘林，我爱的那个人，他不爱我。”

她抽抽嗒嗒地说着，用衣袖抹走自己的眼泪。

“他不爱我，他怎么可以不爱我？”

“他为什么要抱别的女人？”

她哭得脸都花了，一只手抓着他的衣角，抬起头一眼朦胧看着他，他用纸巾胡乱地帮她擦脸，心里凉了半截。

被看到了。

不久之前，他和以前的情人照例的见面，不，应该是最后一次见面，情人说自己即将离开这个城市，要开始新的生活，这一次是来道别的。好巧不巧，他也正打算结束这段关系，既然是对方先开口，那么是再好不过，麻烦减去了一半，他没有挽留的意思，只说了好走不送，希望万事顺心。

然而对方孤注一掷，事与愿违，她的眼神彻底幻灭。库区林自认自己是个彻底的人渣败类，他当然知道对方的意思，还有要如何安抚，可是他现在有了想要的东西，那么别的，他自然可以无情地舍弃。无言对坐，他耐心地等待，犹豫着要不要开口，点起了见面之后的第三根烟。这一顿饭食之无味，对方扔下刀叉，他果断地结账。走到街上的时候对方问他要了最后的拥抱，笑得体面而咬牙切齿：“库丘林，你他妈的就是个混蛋。”

他不置可否，转身就走，街角闪过他无比熟悉的校服，和她身上这一套一样，他隐隐觉得不妙。现在，他可以确定下来。

“立香，不许哭。”

他松开了她的手，双手扳正她的身子，狠下一条心：“不准哭。”

她摇头，眼泪掉到地上：“库丘林，他不爱我。”

“那也不准哭。”

他一字一顿，咬清楚每个字，望进她的眼：“不能为了男人掉眼泪，所以，不准哭。”

她抽噎着：“一次也不给吗？”

“不给。”

立香点点头，尝试着停住自己的哭泣，因哭泣而受刺激的呼吸道却不允许她憋下这口气，她大口大口喘着气，狼狈不堪，最后还是哭了出来。她倒进库丘林怀里，压住自己抽泣的声音。

库丘林的手悬在半空，最后缓缓收回来，把她紧紧抱住。

“这一次是特例，以后不准哭，”他吻了吻她的发顶，“不准为了男人掉眼泪。”

立香在他怀里用力地点头，含糊不清地说了什么，库丘林只是把她抱得更紧，像是对待一只刚刚失去了母亲，混身是伤的狼崽，他残忍地在她身上留下伤口，又温柔地对待她，同时比谁都希望她过得好。

立香想的是：他不爱我，他还不准我哭。

不准为了男人，更不准为了我这种差劲到极点的男人哭。

两个人慢悠悠地荡回了家，库丘林站在自己家门口，看着她走到隔壁门，等着她进家门。

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

“你真的，会帮我挑男人吗？”

他倚在门上失笑，但还是说了句当然。

“我可是比谁都害怕你扯上了臭男人。”

立香也笑了。

“晚安，今天麻烦你了。”

库丘林朝她抬抬下巴，看着她入门，之后才回到自己家，在黑暗中点了一根烟。

他知道的，他都知道，比如立香一直喜欢他，再比如他实在给不了立香一个男人应有的担当。

然而立香永远都不会知道，比如在她哭成泪人的时候库丘林一直在吻她的发，再比如，刚刚在沙发上，库丘林跪在她身侧吻了她很久，然后轻不可闻地说了句，傻瓜。

他不是王子，她也不是睡美人，一个吻就能改变现况，然后从此幸福地在一起。

活到现在，他已经没什么愿望，他掏心掏肺地对她好，把她当作最亲的人。

她都不会知道。

这些事只要库丘林管住自己的口一日，它们便永远不见天日，深深地糜烂在他的心里，随着血液蔓延到全身，再刻进他的骨髓。他要做的，无非是等到未来的某一天，看着她彻底消失于自己的生活中。

因为藤丸立香是他身上唯一的软肋，是他这辈子无论如何，都要稳妥地保护好的存在，他不允许这一切的发生，哪怕是一颗细小的尘埃落到她的眼里。

他只要她好好的。

**他不准我哭**

**怎么可再哭**

**不想他抱歉和别人抱**

**心知肚明他想我好**

**坚忍卓绝可锻练到**

**如日后**

**被别个抛弃亦挨到**


End file.
